


孔雀开屏

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰，前文 神仙鱼，H有/OOC警告写得不好，有点狗尾续貂。其实可以不用看。BGM：Heartbreak-Ry Cuming





	孔雀开屏

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰，前文 神仙鱼，H有/OOC警告  
> 写得不好，有点狗尾续貂。其实可以不用看。  
> BGM：Heartbreak-Ry Cuming

1  
那天天气晴朗，万里无云。阳光是饱熟的芒果般的金黄色，打在油光水滑的大幅棕桐叶上，筛落光点，在寂静而闷热的柏油马路上闪烁不定。高大的棕桐树间回响着金属般的蝉鸣，遥远而微弱的海潮声是背景音乐，除此之外，便只剩下店门口一只焉焉的老狗偶尔发出一两声呼噜。一个典型的海岛午后。

朔间零坐在临路的落地窗前，低头呲溜溜地吸盘里的海鲜煮面，又在嘴里咀嚼，合着咸鲜的汤汁一口咽下。他正要吃下一口时，被一阵擂鼓般急促的敲打声中断了注意力，于是抬头看去，一时愣在原地。

隔一扇窗户，年轻的金发男孩一边拍打玻璃，一边用一种发现宝藏的眼神惊奇地看着他。气温很高，他戴一顶棕黑色的牛皮帽，汗在脸上湿漉漉地糊开，浸透了身上的白色背心。明光打在他身上，他随手抹了一把脖子上下淌的汗珠，零一时竟觉得他这副样子极为耀眼，连阳光都不及夺目。

羽风薰像一阵风一般涌进来，带入一股蒸腾的热气。他朝柜台后面的老板招招手，用当地语言喊来杯冰啤酒，随即摘下帽子，一屁股在零旁边坐下了。

“朔间先生……”他准确无误地开口叫出他的名字，仍用一种不可思议的眼神打量着他，似乎不太敢相信他是个真人。“我差点以为我出现幻觉了。你为什么在这儿？”他甚至伸出指头小心地戳了一下零的胳膊。

“我也想问你，你怎么在这儿？”零定了定神，反问道。

“说来话长，我后面再跟你慢慢聊。我约了人在这家restaurant见面，时间应该到了呀，怎么还不见……”薰看了一眼手表，又急不可耐地站起来扫视店里。海岛上的家常小餐厅，摆开来寥寥几张原木桌椅，午后这个时间，店里除了老板和零空无一人，现在又加个薰，一眼就望得开。薰张望了一圈，听零不说话，忽然反应过来什么，愕然扭头，对上零若有所思的双眼。他脸上的笑意慢慢收拢了。

 

“所以……你是带着你的乐团过来玩的？”

“嗯。”零笑一笑，“春季巡演挺成功的，出来度假玩一圈，就当庆功了。地点也是他们自己投票选的。我是领队，先过来安排一些事项。其他人明天的班机到。”

“哦。我还奇怪呢，为什么会有人一下子租那么多房间。合作多的旅游中介我应该都认得才对。”

薰低头，手法娴熟地点上烟，夹烟的食指上一枚花纹古朴的铜戒闪烁。他随手把烟盒递向零，零却摆手拒绝。“这边的烟我抽不习惯，太冲了。刚下飞机时买了两包，全扔了。”

薰弯着眼睛笑，烟雾轻轻地从他的笑容里扩散开。“我也不习惯啊，但这个是日牌烟，我偷偷带过来的。这儿的海关我熟。哎，你可别说出去，不然以后我就没得抽了。”

零将信将疑地看他，拿了一根点燃，果然是清清冷冷的七星薄荷烟。他吐出烟圈，端详跟前这张说不好是熟悉还是陌生的脸孔，发觉将这个人跟记忆里那个少年连接在一起颇有些困难重重，他停顿片刻，问道：“你……现在多大了？”

“二十二。”薰干脆地答道，见零皱着眉头计算，便接着说，“五年。你去英国的时候我快满十八，记得吗？如果要从一开头算起的话，就是六年。”

“我记得的，我记性也没那么坏。”零笑，“我只是……需要回想一下。”

薰耸耸肩，并不戳穿他，拿起结满冰水珠的啤酒杯喝了一口。“你现在还在英国么？”

“暂时是。我之前在奥地利进修了一年，那个莫扎特的国家。后来又回了英国。不过，这次演出季结束之后，我跟乐团的合同就到期了，我应该会去别的地方了，之后。”

“别的什么地方？”

“也许还是欧洲，也许去美国，我不确定。”

“很忙嘛，你。”

薰伏倒在桌上，搭着一条胳臂，另一只手捧着冰镇酒杯贴在脸颊上降温，侧过头看他。他大约是实在太热了，薄背心卷在小腹上，露出一截柔韧的汗湿的腰肢，跟胳膊上的肌肤相比白皙了一个度。若是换个成人做那种姿势，难免会嫌轻浮而不庄重，由他来做却显得慵懒自然，整个人像只犯春困的猫科动物，透露出……情色意味。

“我没办法在一个地方待太久啊。”零微笑，眼一直盯着玻璃杯外壁的一滴水珠，从薰脸上划过，落进半敞的衣领里。

“我在读大学了。”薰半晌才道。

“哦？也对，算算时间是差不多。”

“我……gap了半年，在东京，后来去美国，读本科项目。”薰开始垂着眼睛把玩手上的戒指。“就是那种挺水的项目啦，你知道的。我并不怎么喜欢读书，都是我父亲的意思。我不像你，我是个得过且过的人。”

“为什么这么说？我也是个得过且过的人。”零低笑，“然后呢，为什么在这里？”

“我已经连续三年在这里度暑假了。”薰说着，直起腰伸展了一下手臂。“我不瞒你，这地方是我父亲丢给我的，大概只是想让不成器的小儿子找点正事做做，免得整天游手好闲，浪费社会资源，在家都嫌多张吃饭的嘴。”

“你父亲？……”

“我没跟你说过么？我勉强，也能算个二世祖吧。”薰半开玩笑地道，“大概就是怎么也不至于造到饿死的地步。不过，再多也不会有了，那些财产都跟我没什么关系，我父亲也不会让我插手他的事务的。我在这儿就是一个代理人，替他看看房子，算算账。”

“那还行。”零叹道，“起码我也不用担心你会造到饿死。”

薰撇嘴冲他嘁，忽而又笑。他们坐在餐馆里聊了十来分钟，空气里始终涌动着一种说不清辨不明的东西，一切都像在失重，上升，失去了本身的质量，变得轻松而无关紧要起来。薰的笑声很浮，清灵灵的，像漂在海水上的白沫，他的双眼则如水中澄亮的卵石。

零草草吃完便饭，一口喝下奶白色的海鲜汤底。薰带他在附近的市镇和海滩转了转，没过多久就开始嚷热，在街边跟小贩叽里呱啦地讨价还价，用两个硬币买下了一大个冰镇鲜椰子。他手法娴熟地用小刀撬开椰壳，插上吸管，给零一递：“尝尝。”

零一愣，笑道：“我也有份啊？”

“我一个人喝不完。”他说得很理所当然。

零只得接过来，吮吸了一口清甜而带着淡淡草腥味的椰汁，称赞：“好喝。”

“好喝吧？”薰得意扬扬的，搞得仿佛那椰子是他亲手栽出来的。“这地方物产算不上丰腴，但热带水果和海鲜绝对管饱，别处很难吃到这么便宜的了。”

零晒不得太阳，因此他们逛了没多时便回到室内，又喝了一阵酒，见了几位薰的本地朋友，玩牌，听梳黑人辫的流浪歌手唱雷鬼。海岛接近赤道，又是夏季，白昼极长，直到夜里八九点钟天上还挂着霞光，血红的，金黄的，艳紫的，色彩如棉絮般撕撕扯扯，夹杂不清，全都是视觉冲击力极强的颜色，一眼望下，眼花缭乱，几乎要跌进那样一个旖旎幻境中。

薰抄起车钥匙说带零回去看屋子，双眼朦胧不清的，又是得意地笑着说，以前都乘你车，今天薰哥开车带你呀。

零看他醉得走路都有些一脚深一脚浅了，禁不住笑，反问：“喝了这么多还带我？”

“无所谓。市镇外面的公路，晚上没人会去那儿，因为两边树林里有蛇和虫子，但开车就无所谓了。开坦克都没人管你。上来啊。”薰接着一屁股坐进车里。

零敲了敲车窗，还是摆手说不坐，手指着不远处。“我来的时候在机场旁边的车行弄了一辆那个。”他说，“好歹是租的，我得开回去，不能放着不管。你开车领路吧，我跟在你后面。”

薰瞪大眼睛，看着零套上皮夹克，跨上一辆黑色摩托车，车身上金色喷漆反射着荧荧光泽，仿佛一头驯服而沉睡的凶兽。薰心里进行了一番思想斗争，最终跳下车朝零跑过去。

“喂，你再载一个人也不打紧吧？”

薰接过零递来的头盔时紧张得话都说不太利索。“我、我戴这个？你呢？”

“只有一个啊，我只租了一套器具。”零笑，“没关系，别担心。我骑了好多年摩托了，这么点路程出不了事情。这个给你只是让你安心用。”

“不不，明显给你才更让人安心吧？”薰忙道，“万一真出什么问题，你还有机会挽回一下……”

“行了，不会有那种事的。戴着吧。”零不由分说地把头盔扣在他头上，系紧搭纽。

薰张开腿挨着零的后腰跨坐下去。距离太近了，近得连心跳都隔一层薄薄血肉挨在一处，凌乱地颤动，薰甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的汗味。零一边发动车子，一边叫薰抱紧他的腰，薰更加不客气了，贴在他背上揩油，两手不安分地往他衣摆下面伸，抚摸他凉滑的肌肤与劲瘦的腹肌。零只装作没感觉，一骑绝尘地往前加速而去，驶上满天飞霞之下的公路，强风一路呼呼作响，他的黑发被卷拂起，海藻般在空中飘扬。

薰被海风吹得晕晕乎乎的，经历了几个高速拐弯，到了地方一下车差点跌坐在地上，还是要零扶着他帮忙卸下头盔。他刚有些懊丧地想这摩托车除了看起来酷也没什么意思，又难坐又危险，可是想起刚才的经历又想笑，于是便不计较了，笑吟吟地踏过粗砺的砂地，领着零去看屋子。

“这边两幢，还有那头的一幢，是你们的。”薰一一指点过去。

海边独门独户的度假别墅，外墙是微微泛黄的象牙白色，掩映在棕桐树和法国梧桐的树影中。隔两步就是沙地与海滩，这片度假区域倒拾掇得很整洁，地上是柔软的人工覆的细沙，每幢屋子门前都有盆栽的鲜花点缀，四周的树木植被都修剪得整齐划一。零跟薰走进房内，上下先查看了一遍房间。薰细细地讲清水电、煤气、网络的使用事项，打了一张表，再把钥匙都交给他。

差不多办完事了。薰搔一搔头发，说：“那……基本上就这样，我先回去了。你有什么事打我电话，反正我就住不远，过来五分钟足够。那就……明天见。”

零颔首道：“好，再会。”

薰蹲在别墅门口穿好厚底越野短靴，冲他招了招手，便轻手轻脚地掩上门走了出去。

霞光消散，天色逐渐暗下来。零自己冲了个冷水澡，洗漱完毕，待在房间里看电视。放到一半，画面突然中断，屏幕黑了，灯光也跟着熄灭，整幢房子陷入一片昏黑的死寂之中。停电？零一愣，心里觉得这种可能性很大，这么个偏僻海岛上，想来电力也不怎么稳定。兴许是跳闸了。他打开手电，准备下楼看一看。

他正欲推门，门从外面被人轻轻地叩响了三下。这下饶是零素来独来独往惯了，不信怪力乱神，也不由被惊得背后冒出毛茸茸一层细汗。他谨慎地后退一步，握住手机，扬起声音问：“谁？”

“是我啦。”薰的声音。“不好意思，吓到你了？”

零略舒一口气。确实，薰应该有别墅的备用钥匙。他推开门。“怎么，是停电了吗？……”

薰倚在门口，也不答话，门一开便扮演一条蛇，自然而然地挤进来，站着在房中央转了一圈，把手里拎的一瓶酒搁在桌上，回头看零。“要喝吗？这儿特产的葡萄酒，别处喝不到。”

零停顿片刻，才道：“你把电切了？”

薰耸肩。“别诬陷人，你有证据么？”

“你把电切了。”

“我倒觉得黑一点氛围更好。”薰扭头走到窗前，手肘支棱在窗台上，望着外面，晦暗的天光映他一个黑色背影。“在黑暗里，大家谁也看不清谁，彼此更容易讲真话。”

海潮声很响，像震天动地的雷，咸腥的海风倒灌进屋内。薰低头拢着手点燃香烟，又转过来，背倚窗沿，神情专注地注视着零，他的眼睛里映着那一点跳动的火星，也映出微缩而变形的人影。零皱着眉，那一幕总算勉强令他回想起记忆角落里那个老有几分阴郁气的少年。白日里海岛的艳阳太刺眼，一时压掉了他人身上的冷色调，但头顶上太阳一落，他的光芒褪去，郁沉的底色便翻涌上浮，像一杯白水里一缕扎眼的墨水，简直像十七岁的羽风薰的鬼魂再度浮现。

“请你原谅，我没法装作跟你形同陌路的样子。”薰低声朝他说，开口有淡淡的青烟从嘴角溢漏。“我们是不是只有一晚上时间？明天你的人就来了。”

“如果你这么想，我们还有余生的所有时间。”零看了他一阵道。

薰却摇头。“太长了，我没那样的野心。我就要这个晚上。”

他咬着烟忽然无端端地笑起来，一边笑一边倚在窗边脱衣服。从下往上脱，鞋，袜子，卡其布工装裤，短裤，背心。他四肢和颈背处都保留着明显的日晒痕迹，平坦的小腹上凹出淡淡的腹肌轮廓，一身都是柔韧而流畅的线条，没一丝多余赘肉。都到这地步了，零要是再不给反应未免太不像样。他默不作声地走上前，薰嬉笑着，掐灭烟蒂，一把抓住他的手腕，拉到自己的胸口。

“这个，摸摸看。也可以扯或者咬。喜欢吗？”

零低头看他右边胸口上一颗发亮的银色乳环，依言用指尖捏着拉扯了一下，豆子大小的乳粒立刻敏感地充血凸起，涨成诱人的绛红色。“疼吗？”

“不疼，很舒服。”薰笑，扯着他的手继续往下，“这儿，还有一个。”是脐环。这次零没低头去看。

零突然重重地将他掀倒在窗台上，抬起他两条赤裸的腿。薰毫无防备，短促地惊叫了一声，下意识地抓住窗栏，半个上身都裸在外头。他扬起脖子，闭上眼睛，感受到男人硬挺的性器刺入他体内柔软的密地，他整个躯体都因为一瞬受到强烈刺激而欣喜地绷紧了，喉咙里发出绵长而甜腻的呻吟声。

零抓着他的腿，一记一记又重又深地顶弄他。薰舒爽得浑身都在打颤，也管不了这是不是在窗口，是不是能被外头人一览无遗，只张着腿扭动腰肢，双手抚弄自己的乳头和性器，发出一阵阵放浪的叫声。

零有点受不了，低骂了一句脏话，抬起巴掌清脆地掴在他臀上。薰剧烈地战栗了一下，反而叫得愈发兴奋了，脸上沁出的汗珠大颗大颗往下滚落。

你怎么骚成这样？零拽着他的金发低问，刚贴近他便被一把搂抱住脖颈，急不可耐地贴过来两片湿漉漉的唇。在这里，被人看见也无所谓么？还是说你就想被人看见？想被人看着我操你？

我想啊。薰断断续续地笑，伸出手抚摸零的脸颊，一口深一口浅地喘气。我恨不得让全世界都看看，你是谁的。

你别太得意忘形。零干笑一声，忽然托着他的臀将他直直地搂抱起来，换了个方向扶住他的腿弯，将他以一个给小孩把尿的姿势抵在窗沿上。这样一来他腿间整片湿漉漉的春色和脸上的痴迷神态，全部袒露无遗地冲着窗外，如果有人离得更近，大约连他的叫声都能听见。

这样怎么样？零耳语。骚货，你是不是喜欢这样？妈的，夹得这么紧，真想把你的屁股操烂……他说着，手下对薰的臀又是一记掌掴。

啊！嗯、嗯……我喜欢。薰已经没法连贯地说清楚话了。你操我吧……啊……

他双腿战栗，身子软下来，差点跌出窗外去，亏零托了他一把。他的体液一股一股地从性器端冒出来，淅淅沥沥地沿着腿根内侧淌下，有几滴洒在窗台上，落出窗外，坠入底下黑黝黝的绿化丛中。

零在他身后舒爽地抽气，享受他一瞬因高潮而抽搐缩紧的身体。薰被他按着往深处多顶了几记，眼前一片空白，射出之后仍断断续续地淌着浊液，扶着窗棂，好半天才缓过劲来。

薰喘着气，勉力想站直起来。你把我放下吧，抱着累。

零笑着摸一把他的大腿，手上丝扯出稀稀拉拉的白线。这才起了个头呢。说着一把仍将他抱起来，这回一路往房里走一路插他，体液滴滴答答沿路落地。薰下意识地夹紧腿拢住他的腰，抱着他，又发出呻吟，脑里昏昏沉沉地想：他真的很懂。他有最下流的手段，软硬兼施，知道怎么把人驯化成俘虏。薰过去年纪小懵懂，都当作理所当然，后来阅人多了才逐渐回过味，这个人是真的很厉害，不能怪他过去为了他灵魂出窍。

他们一路进卧室，又折腾到浴室里，大半个夜晚过去才消停。薰沉睡过去时还是深更半夜，零仍精神抖擞地在客厅里看剧，他的生物钟一向诡异，薰没力气管他，自己往床上一躺睡了。他醒来时外面的天已经亮堂，空旷又白茫茫的一片，晨起的海鸟在海上盘旋鸣叫。零反而又已经睡熟了，搂着他的腰，脸颊贴在他颈口，眉目安宁地收敛着，发出规律而平和的吐息。

薰在那儿躺了半晌，想这大概是零第一次抱着他睡觉。没想到这么容易。他却又感到怅然若失。他轻轻挪开零搭在他身上的胳膊，爬起来抽烟，本想叫他一声提醒别错过了他团队到的时间，犹豫再三，最后还是没叫，就着窗口微弱的天光看手机。

过了一阵子，零自己设的闹钟将他闹醒了。他打着哈欠醒转，翻了个身，见到薰仍是一丝不挂的，夹着烟坐在床沿上，拿一面布着暧昧红痕的脊背对着他，脊梁骨像锋利的刀刃般在肌肤下微微突起。

零睡得不甚清醒，只管搂抱过去，吻他圆润的肩头，手往前伸过去捏他胸口的乳环。薰微微动了动，没说什么，身体却起了点反应，深粉色的乳粒颤颤巍巍凸立起来。零似乎觉得有趣，又拉又扯地逗弄了一阵，弄得薰又开始喘，胸前受到刺激涨成一片淡淡的红，颜色是稀释过的血水。

“真的会舒服？”零问。

薰偏了偏头，不回答，只说：“你喜欢这个？那我另一边也去打一个。”

“是谁的主意，一开始？”

“我自己啊，还能有谁。”薰笑。

“你真的得告诉我你为什么会变成这样。”零吻上他的耳垂，低道，“我很在意。昨天我差点吓到了。”

薰吸了一口烟又吐出去，半天才反问：“你不就喜欢骚的么？”

“别推卸责任，更别推卸到我身上。”

“我没有啊。”薰还是笑，欺过去，赤裸着依进他怀里。“我说了，我自己变成这样的。就算换个人，我照样还是这样，只不过恰巧是你而已。”

零捏了捏眉心，伸手推开他，站起来。“他们快到了，我下午要去接机。”

“哦。”薰伸出指尖将烟灰掸落在地。“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用。我们在沙滩上租了场地，晚上办篝火晚会。你要来吗？”

薰勾起一条腿，将脸颊贴在膝盖上，微笑。“嗯，我知道那边的海滩。我会来的。”

 

2  
落日彻底消失在海平面以后，熊熊篝火从沙滩上升起。沙滩上支着临时设立的帐篷，四个运来的大音箱播放着吵闹的舞曲。橙红色篝火将影子在地上拖长，摇曳，肢体相撞，人影交缠，空气里弥漫着馥郁的焦烟味和酒精味道。

羽风薰傍晚就过来跟着一道布置场地。零原想那些人他一个都不认识，何况他们乐团本就鱼龙混杂，各个国籍和人种皆有，恐怕还有语言的问题，待在一处气氛大约会尴尬，便提早一些赶过去救他场，到达后发现薰早已打得火热，在人群里穿梭如鱼得水，连人名都差不多记全了。零看他端着鸡尾酒跟姑娘们热热切切地英文聊天，笑了一笑，想起他说自己在美国读本科项目。是他多虑了。

过了午夜，气氛越来越热烈，蒙上一层朦胧不清的色彩。零是领队和指挥，被人起哄灌酒，又是跳舞，他身上一件薄薄的短袖被酒液淋得湿透，跟几个学生在沙地上抱着跳狐步华尔兹，脚步都发飘，歪歪斜斜的，引人大笑不止，零自己也笑。等到那帮子人总算肯放过他，他走到一边去喝口冰水醒酒，视线无意地逶迤了一圈，忽然发现羽风薰在不远处的树影下同一个姑娘热吻。

零憋不住笑，起了一点坏心眼，走至树后的不远处装作找人，故意叫那姑娘的名字。“苏珊娜，你在那边？”

“呃！……”一个穿碎花裙的白人姑娘一下子从树后跳出来，裙摆上乱糟糟的，沾满草根和泥土。她红着脸慌乱地向他道歉。“朔间先生，你找我？……”

零忍着笑，随口嘱咐她一些无关紧要的事情，她随即像脱兔一般逃也似地跑开了。

羽风薰轻轻地啧了一声，撇开眼，背抵着树干，掏出打火机点烟。零还没走近，他便扬起声音笑道：“你想来替她？”

零装出一副才发现他在这儿的样子。“啊！抱歉，我是不是打扰你们了？……”

薰嗤笑，懒得同他计较，单手插兜，扭头走开几步，盯着远处夜色下苍茫的海平线。零果不其然走过来，从背后扶住他的腰肢，偏头吻他的侧颈，薰定定地站着，没有反感的意思，零便隔着衣料，捏他腰际上微凸的耻骨。

“你恨我？”零从他颈侧一路吻到脸颊，低声问。

薰动了一动，偏头微笑。“你没杀人没放火的，我恨你做什么？”

“你一整个晚上都没来同我说话。”

“相对应，你也没来同我说话。我们扯平了。”

零也笑，只说：“好吧，这个就当扯平了。”又说：“但我觉得你是想报复我。”

“我有什么可报复的？”

“如果有一个人过去那样对我，我肯定会想要报复他。”

“我不想。你或许觉得你使我受了多大的委屈，我自己不觉得。”

“那是什么？”

薰吸了口烟，眯起眼睛，眺望远处模糊不清的岛屿的轮廓，想了半天才道：“我觉得你对我做过的，就像是……打断我的胳膊，然后让伤口处长出翅膀，但胳膊断了就是断了，没办法再复原。你知道么？这种事不是我能选的，我没有选择权。我有时候会想，为什么是我？但我也想，这就像出生一样，人没办法选择自己要不要被生出来，其实都说不上是好是坏，只不过是发生了的事实而已。所以，也没什么。真的。”

“我觉得你不像是看上去没什么的样子。”零半晌后道。

“哪里不像？我改正。”薰微笑。

“眼神。”

薰抽着烟，狠狠地呛了一口，弓起背发出一连串咳嗽。他咳得眼泪都出来了，撇开零给他拍背的手，嘴上断断续续地笑道：“那要我把眼珠子剜出来给你，你可不可以放过我了？”

“我从来没拥有过你，要怎么放过你？”

“啊啊，我说了，这又是我们观点上的差异……”薰一边拍着胸口顺气，一边冲他摆手，“拿现在来说，你只要走开，让我一个人待一会儿，就算放过我了。可以吗？”

“你说的？”零将信将疑。

“嗯。”薰冲他挥手，“你衣服都湿了啊，记得去换掉，海边容易着凉。一会儿结束了我再来帮你。”

零看看他，扭头沿着海滩，朝热火朝天的篝火方向走去。夜色下的海水开始涨潮了，浪花轻轻拂动他的脚踝，沙滩上烙下一个接一个脚印，转眼又被冲刷淡去，了无痕迹。

薰立在原地望他走开，几次想挪开视线，都告失败。他深吸气，又呼气，烟蒂在指尖悉悉卒卒地燃着，最终抬头冲他的背影喊道：“喂，你等等！我反悔了！”

零远远地停了一下，扭头来看。海面上来的风将他的头发吹乱在脸上。

“我带你去看个地方！”薰继续喊。

 

背离人群的的方向，喧嚣声渐渐远了，像隔绝一层若即若离的雾，仿佛不在同一层面的世界上。海潮声愈来愈响，轰然涨起，又渐渐歇下，循环往复，无休无止。

薰趿着人字拖，一路领零走过在月下泛白发光的沙滩，穿过几棵林立的椰子树，面前豁然出现一角突出在海面上的岩石悬崖。零中途想去牵他的手，被薰嫌牵着手又脏又热，走路也不方便，零无奈地笑笑作罢了。薰自己轻车熟路地走他前面几步，步履轻快而矫健。

“要上去？”零看他往岩石上走，便问道。

“嗯。你小心一点，石头上有青苔，很滑。不过其实失足掉下去了也没什么关系，这边是软沙，到那一头下面是浅海，都死不了人，最多崴个脚。”

“我可不会游泳。”零笑。

“我救你啊。”薰说得理所当然。

零点一点头，便跟着他踏上岩石断崖。石头确实潮湿而滑腻，路很不好走，薰时不时要回头来扯他一把。但有一点优势是高处空旷，无遮无蔽，皎洁的月光直直地洒落，将周围照耀得几如白昼般明亮，倒显得薰打的手电有些多余。

他们走了十几分钟，终于到达石崖悬空的尖角处。薰先停住步伐，摇摇欲坠地站在边缘，扯零一把。“看下面。”

零低头往悬崖下望去，轻轻地倒吸了一口气。一汪清浅的海水里，无数渺小而细碎的光点在闪烁跳动，连水底漂浮的海草也清晰可辨。仿佛一瞬天地倒置，天上繁盛的星空银河，落进了海里，可又不全像，不单是星空，星毕竟是死的，冷的，这海里的光却活跃而充满生气地颤动着。那样奇幻而瑰丽的景象，他大约只在Pi之类的电影里见过。

“鱼？”零凝望着水里，问。

“带发光物质的小鱼。大概是需要啃食石头上附的藻类，所以聚集在这儿，白天看不出来，只有晚上能见到。”薰答，眼睛却盯着零。零在看鱼，他在看零，那一刻他的眼睛里像是倒映着整个星河。

“很漂亮。”零低声赞叹。

薰撇开眼，将视线投向远方。高处风愈大了，有了些许凉意，他的发丝都飞扬起来，在脸上乱拂。他往后捋一把头发，干脆在悬崖边缘坐下来，双腿悬空，交叠着轻晃。

“我跟你讲，我第一次来这座岛上是十九岁。我父亲突然让我来，我就来了，那时候我喜欢夜里一个人出来乱逛，发现了这个地方，后来就常常来，当作一个秘密宝地。”

零默不作声地蹲着听他讲话。

“有一次，我记得，我还是在这儿，看这些鱼。现在其实算是旱季，所以下面的水好像不深，很容易游上来。但当时一连下了好几天暴雨，所以水涨得很高，几乎快要淹没这片崖了，我不小心滑了一下，掉进水里，然后一下子被海浪卷远了。”他说着，轻轻地发出嗤笑，“后来……虽然是被人救上来了，但九死一生吧。

“我知道那桩事应该纯粹属于意外，但我回想起来的时候，却又觉得不完全是那样。我没有那种后怕的感觉，反而觉得那像是一个命中注定的事件。我明明确实是喜欢海的。可你知道么？我已经发现了，一向来往往是我最爱的东西反过来伤害我，最后变成了疤痕。我以前那么爱我母亲，现在稍微提起她都会心痛……”他声音低了几度下去，“你以前回答我，喜欢一个人是痛苦的事，我那时还不愿意相信。但现在我完全知道了，爱的近义词，真的就是……痛苦。”

零一时没有答话。薰垂着头，勉强扬了扬嘴角，撇开眼睛。“抱歉，害你听我倒苦水了，只是这些话我也没有别人可说。你不用放在心上。”

“没事，我很愿意听你说。”零拢着他的肩向他低道，“说实话，我知道我没资格安慰你，但至少你还是可以说。我永远都站在你这边。”

薰噗嗤地笑，摇了摇头，望着水面。“别跟我提永远之类的话，我不喜欢想那么远那么大的事情。”

“那就不提。”零笑，“至少现在，我认真地站在你这边。”

薰抬起眼看他，望进那双装过辽阔星河的眼睛里。他扯着零的衣襟凑过去，吻他的嘴唇，忽然喉咙里又笑了，闷闷的，像封在罐子里倒腾，张开嘴轻轻地咬他，随后手上突然一用力，猝不及防地将零推下了水里，激起的水花一瞬将倒置的繁星击得粉碎，漾开层层涟漪。薰把手机和手电筒往沙地上一扔，自己也跟着跳了下去。

零是实打实的半点也不会游泳。他在水面上扑腾了几下，咸腥的海水纷纷倒灌入口鼻，又推挤着他慢慢往下沉去。在点点发亮的水下，他一晃眼地看见薰划着水朝他游来，金发在水中散开，无数发光的小生物围绕他旋转。

薰抱着他猛地浮出水面，随即发出一阵恶作剧得逞般的大笑，蹬着腿慢慢往岸边划去。零着实被呛得不轻，吸入一口新鲜空气，又是咳嗽又是干呕地折腾了一阵，气道：“你真是……”

“对不起对不起，可我说了会救你的嘛。”薰笑个不停，“而且，你看，是不是很漂亮？”

薰抱着他爬上沙滩，半边身子仍浸在清凉的海水中。零一回头，便见到无数粼粼发光的小鱼在周身摇曳，浮动，仿佛置身于天川之中。他缩了一下腿，忍不住笑：“好痒。”

薰一直定定地盯着他看，忽然就紧抱着他猛翻了个身，一抬腿跨在他腰上，俯下去吻他的嘴唇。他吻得又急又烈，几乎像要将他咬碎了拆吃入腹，眼神不定地闪烁，喃喃道：“就是这种时刻……这种时刻。我明明知道我会心碎，还是不顾一切地想靠近你。”

零刚呛进水，被他猝不及防吻得差点断气。薰直起背，干脆利落地甩下湿透的上衣，随即掉了个头，坐在他胸口上，扯下他的裤腰和拉链，弯腰张嘴舔上露出的性器。

零轻轻地嘶了一声。他的口腔湿润而温暖，舌尖灵活地来回舔舐挑逗他，那东西很快便像充气一般在他嘴里胀大起来，硬生生地抵着他柔软的喉咙口。薰绵软地闷哼了一声，换了一种方式，模仿起性交的频率上下吞吐他的性器，顶端一记一记地戳入喉咙深处。

他温热的臀贴在零胸口上，仍是不安分地颤动着。零伸手捏了一捏，忍不住隔着衣料摩挲搓揉，薰含着东西闷闷地笑，问：“你要看吗？”随即扯下腰带，将裤腿褪至膝盖，裸露出白皙浑圆的臀部，微微地向后挺翘着，缝隙中露出微张的穴和一点若隐若现的水光。零用手指戳弄了几下，那个部位便像活物一般颤抖着收缩起来，开口却似乎张得更大了，仿佛一朵开放的花蕊，迫不及待地想被填满并浇灌。

“这个家伙好像很喜欢我。”零低笑，加了一根手指，推挤着往里捅。薰长长地嗯了一声，软绵绵地贴在他身上，陷在沙里的脚趾都因舒爽蜷缩起来，脚背绷成一个小月亮的弧度。

等他自己躁动得憋不住了，摇摇晃晃地支起来，分开腿跪着，缓缓地往下坐。他自己留下的亮晶晶的唾液十分润滑，毫无阻碍地一插到了底，他剧烈地战栗了一下，像是被顶着了浑身最隐秘的位置，扬起脖子，整面脊背直绷绷地弓紧了，摇动腰肢一上一下地操干起自己来，嘴里发出一波接一波放浪的呻吟。

他身上一点亮晶晶的，说不清是汗还是水，凝结成珠沿脊背的线条滑落，头发也全湿透了，垂坠下来，在海风里随动作起伏而抖擞。零看见他的身形，一时觉得这个人变得简直像是孔雀开屏，盛放出美丽而带毒的羽毛。

“转过来，”零手指轻轻地划过他的背部，立竿见影地引起一阵微小的颤抖，“我想看你的脸。”

薰喘了口气，捋开头发，笑。“不要。我脸上都是泥水……”

“我也差不多。转过来。”

薰不情愿地磨蹭了一阵子，嗯嗯哼哼的，慢慢掉头转过去，一下子又拽住零的头发上去凶狠地吻他，像个干渴的人一样吮着他的舌吸，整个身体都滚烫地依偎着颤动，仿佛一个微型太阳。

零忍不住地低骂了一句操，一把将他猛推在浅水洼里，摁着他开始大开大合地进出。薰兴奋地紧抓住他的胳膊，连声音都发不出来了，只张着嘴，吐出一截红润的舌尖，剩下嘶嘶抽气的声音。不一会儿他挠着零的肩膀，一边抽搐着一边喷射出，浊液洒落在沙上。

零拍了拍他的脸颊，示意他张大嘴。薰刚经历高潮后的脑袋里一片空白，茫然地不懂他想干嘛，口中突然被塞进一个硬涨而蓄势待发的物什。薰难以置信地瞪大眼睛，下意识地一阵战栗，又被逼上高潮的余韵。

薰睁着眼接受了零灌进他嘴里的一汪精水。他喉结上下动了动，轻轻地咕咚一声，咽了下去，多的从他嘴角溢漏而下，弄得脸颊上糊涂一片，视觉效果异常情色。他自己大约也知道这么副样子诱人，故意不去抹掉。等零将东西从他嘴里抽出来，他露出吃饱喝足的小动物一般的神情，嬉笑着说了一句谢谢款待，接着便摊着酸软的四肢，懒懒地卧在浅水中。

零抬起头看了看，本想把甩在沙上的衣服捡过来，发现那些湿漉漉的衣裤穿与不穿似乎也没有什么两样，便干脆放弃了，往软沙里一躺，让水波轻柔地拍打在身上。

他们两人那么歪七斜八地在海滩上躺了一阵子，吹风，有一搭没一搭地聊几句。月朗星稀，天空是沉沉的墨蓝色幕布。薰枕着自己的胳膊，偶然想起来，问他一句：“你们在这边待多久？”

“五天。”零注视着他。

“哦……”薰若有所思地应道。

零突然翻了个身，将他搂进怀里，脸埋进他的颈口处，闷闷地道：“妈的，我不走了。”

薰一愣，眼睛一亮。“真的？”

“干脆留在这儿当土著，风餐露宿，自由自在，也没什么不好。”

“嘁。”薰的眼睛又黯下去。后一句话的玩笑意味太重，连带着前一句也显得不严肃而没那么真诚起来。“我才不要。我有网有车子有空调，想不开去当土著哪。”

零伸出指尖抹掉他脸上沾的泥沙，微笑。“那我之后去美国找你。”

“然后再走掉？”薰讥他。

“总有个走的时候。你既不要我留下，也不要我之后再找你，那你想怎么样？”

薰耳边听着海涛，心不在焉地想了半天，才道：“你知不知道你这次一走，我又要花多久才能慢慢把你放下。”

“那就别放下。”

“你说得容易。”

“我知道不容易，”零看着他，“我知道不容易。”

“哟，我还以为你不知道呢。”薰淡淡地笑，换了个角度，舒舒服服地枕在臂弯里，闭上眼睛。“别跟我说那些，真的。你爱怎样就怎样。我不喜欢想以后的事情啊，连下一秒钟的事情都不想想。现在已经很好了。”

零俯下去，吻了吻他的唇。薰从善如流地蜷起膝盖贴上他腰侧，笑道：“再不回去不要紧？你的人该急着找你了。”

“让他们找。”零的脸侧在阴影里，看不太清表情，湿热的吐息轻轻喷在薰脸上。“多大的人了，自己还不能回去。”

薰笑着晃晃脑袋，抬起手背遮着眼睛，一时觉得心底各种滋味搅和在一起。朔间零若只是一个临时从天而降的人，现在的薰会很乐意与他调情，也会乐于接受他随口的承诺和甜言蜜语，过后可以举重若轻地脱身离开。但偏偏不是随便哪个人。就像水泥还没固化时烙下一记脚印，后头硬化，风干，日晒雨淋，别的痕迹是留不下了，原来的脚印仍还在那儿。

 

3  
后面几日度过得都算安稳。零的团队有当地向导陪着，头一天海滩，第二天爬死火山，第三天漂流，第四天逛镇上的集市，行程有条不紊。

薰那天晚上从海滩回去之后自己稍微想通了一些。他的人生信条本就只及时行乐一则，他们都已经欲断还休地纠缠这么些时候了，横竖不差这一时半刻。况且，他又不亏。零这么漂亮又有意思的男人，不是随处都睡得到的。

他仗自己拿着他们房子的备用钥匙，到晚上便跑过去找零喝酒，吃夜宵，或者上床。白天他难得不发懒也不嫌热的时候也会跟出去，他跟着也有好处，他在这岛上面子大，抹得开，再加上铁齿铜牙，专门在买土特产的时候帮他们砍价，有他在本地向导也不敢讹人，实在省心不少。

团里有眼睛的人都早已看出来那个金发的房东小帅哥跟他们指挥不清不楚的。他们两个晚上关起门来在房里鼓捣得震天动地，经过隔墙连薰的叫声都能听见，避人不避人也没多少两样了。到后面一见薰出现在别墅院子里，他们就开始一齐揶揄零，零倒也不大介意，每次笑笑搪塞过去，继续跟薰不清不楚。

那天他们游本地的夏季集市，薰嫌热又吵闹，不肯出去，黄昏时开着他那辆香槟色的超跑姗姗来迟，降下车窗，摘掉墨镜，朝他们挥挥手。“喂！我顺路经过，有可爱的小姐要搭车回去吗？”

一队人闹哄哄地沸腾了一阵。零慢悠悠地掉在队伍后面，一副置身事外的样子，扭头问旁边的女学生是不是走累了去搭一段车，最终被自己人推出去的时候还迷惑地眨眼。薰瞧着他笑，又说：“男人不欢迎啊？但这位先生长得这么好看就勉为其难地破个例好了。还有别人吗？”

人群都嘻嘻哈哈地不上前了。薰半条白生生的胳膊挂在车窗外面，微微探出身，问：“真不来？我请客吃晚饭啊。”

还是没人。薰笑着摇摇头，坐回车内，关上窗子，从后视镜里看见零被一群人起着哄地拉开车门，热风涌入，薰嫌弃地直摆手。“热死了热死了，快上来。”

“今天怎么样？”薰看着零拉上车门，又系上安全带。

“还不错。就是你不在，买东西都要贵几折。”他笑着答。

“总得让人赚点钱吧。况且，这儿的东西，能贵到哪里去。”

“这话谁都可以说，唯独你不行。”

他们有一搭没一搭地互相拌了几句。薰把冷气开到最大，又伸手打开车载收音机。岛上能接收到的电台只有一个，而且常常时断时续，所以他播放自己的唱片。有零在，他有意选了一张自己尤其钟爱的，优雅的蓝调爵士像花蝴蝶一般在车内翩翩起舞。

零放松地倚坐着，手指轻轻点着节拍。他忽然拿起背包，笑道：“对了，我逛街的时候给你买了一样东西。”

“嗯？”薰开着车，抽空瞥他一眼。

“我是觉得很衬你才买下了，不知你会不会喜欢。这几天都麻烦你了，多谢。”

零凑过来，吐气轻轻地拂在他脸上，将一件东西挂在他脖子上。坠子贴着肌肤，凉而润滑。薰将车子在无人的街上一停，低头拿起来看，一块通透的金黄色琥珀，拇指大小，质地清亮，在光照下仿佛一滴闪闪发亮的眼泪。

他原想憋住，还是忍不住笑了，用指尖摩挲着问：“买来多少？”

“不贵，就是我不会还价。”零笑着不说。

“看的就是你们外国人人傻钱多。”

“没事，你觉得好看就行了。”

薰一松手，那滴金黄色的眼泪便颤颤地坠在他胸前。他一边重新转起方向盘，一边随口问：“晚上吃什么？”

“你决定吧，我不清楚。”

薰嘿嘿一笑。“那跟我去烧烤吧。”

 

暮色四合，沙滩边的烧烤棚人声鼎沸。串在铁签上的多宝鱼，鱿鱼，明虾，墨鱼，还有蚬子，生蚝，青口，滋滋地在炭炉上滴油冒烟。

天光很暗，棕桐张牙舞爪的叶影投落在地上。零摇晃着啤酒杯，看着薰道：“我们明天上午九点的机票走。”

薰听了只点头，手上专心致志地剥虾壳，他去壳的动作也很娴熟，用牙签挑出虾线，整只嫩生生的虾仁仍留在串签上。他撒上胡椒和盐，拿着铁签递到零嘴边。“这串不错，尝尝看。”

零依言咬了一口，咽下，又道：“现在还来得及，你要不要跟我去英国？”

“我去干什么？”薰莫名其妙地反问，“我再过两周就开学了。”

“那我后面到美国找你。”

“我总觉得我们已经讨论过这件事了。”

“你不肯答应，我只好一遍遍地再提了。”零笑。

薰抬起头，瞧了他半天，确信他并没有露出戏谑的神色，才道：“我不值得你这样。咱们玩玩就行了，剩下的你还是找别人吧。”

“啊，来了。经典的拒绝台词。嘴上说着我不值得，实际上心里大多在想你配不上。”

薰忍不住笑了笑，低下头去。“不是我。”他说。

“你要是觉得我太轻率，我就追你一遍，然后你再决定。怎样都可以。”

“那个……我能问一句为什么吗？”

零拿起鱿鱼串咬了一口，想了片刻，道：“我还是觉得你是来报复我的。你真的打败我了。你实在是……”

“你就是喜欢骚的，别否认。”薰头也不抬地道。

“或许吧。那也没什么不对的。”零笑。

“我以前觉得你很可怕。”薰喝了一口啤酒，倚在桌角上，微笑，“你是个没有占有欲的人。哪怕我造到天上去，你还是那么对我，不冷不热的，所以我只能假装我也没有。我以前以为是你不喜欢我，但现在我发现，你不论喜不喜欢都一样。你不相信占有是爱的一部分吗？”

零盯着他，沉吟。“是。”他答，“我不相信。”

“可是我相信。就算我拥有你，而你不想要我，这样也没什么意思，我宁愿不要了。我觉得还是你轻松要紧，否则一直都是个负累。”

零半晌后道：“咱们先不说这个了，我得想想。”

薰理所当然地点头。“对嘛，放松要紧。你明天之后可能再也见不到我了呢。”手上继续剥虾壳。

吃过东西他们在镇子上的酒馆坐了一会儿，点了两杯杜松子酒，听驻场歌手自弹自唱民谣歌曲。薰倒是一直开开心心的，拉着零打桌球，又玩轮盘赌，手气不错，赢了点小钱，回去的路上直接花光了，从路边小摊的农夫那里买了鲜榨果汁和薄荷叶，一路嚼着薄荷哼歌。

推推搡搡地被零按倒在床沿上时他也还是笑的。零垂下头，用唇贴了贴他的眼眶。“什么事情这么开心？”

“看这个，”薰手拿着那颗澄金的琥珀坠子，贴在自己的眼角边，笑，“像不像我眼睛的颜色？”

“嗯。我就是因为这个才决定送你。”他微笑。

零用一根指头将那颗琥珀推进他体内时他轻轻地呼了一口气，吐出一截舌，体验着奇特的异物感。他半倚着窗侧头倾听，外头的潮声无休无止，一阵一阵地起伏，这种反复的杂音他已经不知听了有多久了，如今只觉得单调乏趣。那颗又凉又滑的卵石在他身体里搅动，也发出一点暧昧的水声，他竖直耳朵想去捕捉，很快地被海潮盖过去了。

他推着零的肩膀，一翻身，去舔他的脸。薰在流汗，浑身大汗淋漓的，热气蒸腾，仿佛刚从蒸拿房走了一遭。他低笑着说：“我会想你的。”

“想就够了？”

“够了。”

零看着他，手搭在他滑腻的腰际，使了点力气向上顶弄。薰呻吟了一嗓子，难耐地弓起背，拴琥珀的那根丝线像一条尾巴般垂挂在他身下，一直垂到床脚。

天渐渐地白亮起来。夏日的太阳升得早，四五点钟时空中已浮现出瑰丽的朝霞。零夜里本就不怎么睡，也缠着薰不放他睡觉，断断续续的。薰点了根烟望外面，一丝不挂地趴在窗上，一只白色的海鸟飞停过来，在窗沿上落下一泡黄绿色的屎。薰摆了摆手，赶紧把玻璃关上了。

“你送我去机场吗？”零的吻落在他后背上。

“你们不是订了大巴？那么多人我哪送得过来。”

“就我一个。”

“疲劳驾驶。一会儿给你开海里去。”

零便笑。“没事，你累就算了。”

薰眨着眼睛趴在那儿，指间的香烟静静地腾烧着，青烟逸散。他原本的确不想答应，他觉得自己开心就够了，昨天还不错，晚上也不赖。他不喜欢搞得凄凄切切的，不喜欢离别，不喜欢欲断还休、拉扯不清。他以前在这人身上绊过那么重的跤，就是不懂得见好就收的道理，现在不会了。好的东西，只需要原原本本地留在那里，至于收尾完不完整，远没那么重要。

他的肩膀动弹了一下，半天才说：“好。”

“好什么？”

“我送你去啊。”

薰揉了揉腰，一骨碌利落地从床上爬起来。

结果又变成帮他理行李的状况了。这么些年过去了，薰仍忍受不了他随便把衣服团一团就塞进箱子里的行径，等取出来的时候大约全都皱得像豆腐皮。他自己哪里还会去熨，不过总归不缺愿意帮他熨的人。

下楼时自然又被零那边的人嘘了。薰走去将停在自家的车开了来，不耐烦地按了两记喇叭催他快点，从后视镜里看见他掀起车后盖，扔上行李，又看他站着笑吟吟地跟几个学生聊了几句天，最后爬进副驾驶来。

“要吃吗？我刚去买的。”零拿出两包熟食，隔着一层塑料袋，还是温热的，递过来一包。

薰接过来打开看，当地一种特色的玉米烙饼，卷一些零碎的葱、烤熟的肉、蔬菜、酱汁。他一手拿吃食，一手扶方向盘，慢悠悠地跟在大巴车后面，清晨阴凉的海风从敞着的窗外灌进来。不过巴掌大的地方，等他一口一口把饼啃完，地方也到了。他将车倒进车位，停稳了，没有熄火，只等零下去。

“嘴边有酱汁，擦一擦。”零打开车门，半条腿已经迈了出去，又凑近来说。

“嗯？还有吗？”薰下意识地抬起手抹了一下，嘴边忽然贴过来一片凉而软的唇。零按上他的后脑，用力地勾着他的舌尖吻他，又很快地匆忙松开了，弄得薰还不及回应，唇微张着，留下一圈淡红色痕迹。

零微微一笑，捏着他的手，仿佛很珍重似地说：“再见。”

薰睁着眼睛迟疑了半晌，到底还是没回一句再见。他没法骗他也骗自己。大概不会再见了，他想。

他下了车，倚在车门边上，看零拖下行李箱，朝较远的方向走去，他乐团的人在那一边等他，他的身影一进人群，很快便泯灭了，像一滴水落进海里。薰本想点烟，一摸口袋，发现烟盒空了，有些烦躁地抓抓头发，转身想回车上。

那一刻他想起零说，你真的打败我了，他的表情和语气，还有当时的环境，浮沉的光线。可是胜利和成功并不划等号。关于这场胜负的规则，他没有选择权，权杖在对方手里，他自己交出去的。

他正要上车，看见零拖着箱子，远远地又折返回来，滚轮骨碌碌地碾过地面，这回只有他一个人。薰疑惑，捋了一把被海风吹乱的头发，冲他问：“落东西了？”

零突然拥抱了他，笑。“我想好了，我不走了。”

“呃？……”薰一时没有反应过来。

“你完全打败我了，真的。你知不知道自己刚才看我走是什么眼神？”

薰愣在那儿，犹犹疑疑地抬起胳膊去回抱他，总算轻松地笑了一声。“你自己要留着，别拿我当借口啊。”

FIN


End file.
